From One Hole to Another
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Duncan is finally released from jail after a tough time in there. However, will this mean the beginning of a new, bright, awesome life for Duncan, who has resolved to be good from now on? Depends on what way you look at the events depicted in this story. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first smut fic involving Chef. I feel he is like one of the most underappreciated characters on the fandom and he deserves to be paired up with more people. So I wrote this. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the show, **_**All Stars**_** would've had better continuity.**

* * *

Needless to say, Duncan was lucky not to have lost his virginity in jail. Yes, he still had his virginity even by the time he was released on bail (he never got to shift Courtney and Gwen when he dated them because they were both lesbians and they only dated Duncan to boost their public images). After watching _Total Drama All Stars_, everyone found out what an insecure, attention-seeking wuss Duncan was. Fortunately, not one of his fellow inmates wanted to make Duncan their bitch. Why? Because Duncan had to share a cell with Harold.

Why was Harold imprisoned, you ask? Well let's just say that when the Queen of Canada was visiting Harold's school, Harold stood up and asked the monarch: "Why are you such an idiot?" The Canadian government decided that this was the final straw and Harold was awarded a life sentence. Anyway, because Duncan ended up sharing a cell with Harold, nobody wanted to go anywhere near the delinquent out of fear of getting Harold's germs. Many inmates had to be transferred to insane asylums after accidentally coming into physical contact with Harold or after Harold berated them (the latter of the two encompassing 99% of cases). Naturally, Duncan would've preferred to be somebody's bitch than share a cell with Harold, despite always wanting to be on top (even though he'd be lucky to be on top).

Fortunately for Duncan, his ordeal came to an end. Duncan was originally sentenced to serve two years in prison, but his sentence was reduced to six months for good behaviour. This was when Duncan finally realised that being good is good because what was the point in being bad just so people would think he was cool if the price he was going to have to pay was spend over six months confined to a small space with Harold. Duncan received the news from the prison guard and Duncan was happier than he'd ever been in his entire life. Needless to say, Harold was sad because now he had no one to share his boring facts with.

Duncan walked out of the prison building with his stuff in his duffle bag. After stepping out of the gate, the delinquent shouted aloud: "From now on, the world is gonna see a new me! I'll be good from now on!"

Suddenly, a taxi pulled up in front of the prison. Duncan shrugged and hopped in.

"I'd like to go Fair Park Estate," said Duncan, handing over the money to the taxi driver, not looking at him. I hope my parents haven't rented out my room, he thought to himself.

"No problem," snickered an all too familiar voice. Duncan's jaw dropped.

"CHEF?!" Duncan shrieked.

"That's right!" Chef smirked.

"What are you doing here?! Aren't they supposed to be filming a sixth season right now?!" Duncan gasped.

"Nah," Chef shrugged. "The show got cancelled because of _All Star's_ poor ratings and the human rights abuse of interns and y'all little brats!" he added, gritting his teeth.

"Well that's good," said Duncan, sighing in relief. He feared he may be forced into another season by blackmail, as he was the past few seasons. The only reason he signed up for the show was because the contact only said: Want a hundred grand? Sign here!

"I still haven't received my pay check!" Chef scowled. "At least that Chris bastard is in jail, molesting his cellmates and the prison guards. The only reason I worked for him was because I liked him. Apparently, he liked Heather, Lindsay, Scott, Alejandro and Courtney!" he spat.

"Speaking of which, how are Courtney and Gwen holding up? Are they still friends?" Duncan asked, feeling guilty for ruining Courtney and Gwen's friendship.

"They're more than friends, maggot," Chef laughed. "They've been together since TDA!"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Duncan.

"They only pretended to be enemies, Gwen only dated you and Courtney only 'dated' Scott so they could ruin the show's continuity," Chef explained. "At the start, Courtney and Gwen only dated you and Trent because they were confused about their sexualities."

Duncan sighed. "Well there's no point in being mad at them after everything that's happened to them," he admitted.

"You've turned into a pussy ever since _All Stars_!" Chef rolled his eyes. "It's time to change that!" He slammed his foot on the pedal and the taxi began to move faster.

Duncan was shocked. "What… what are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Taking you home," Chef replied. Duncan looked out the window and saw his house. Chef drove past it. Soon enough, the house was out of Duncan's view.

"Didn't we just pass it?" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"No," Chef revealed. "I'm not taking ya to your parents' home! I'm taking you to MY home!" He continued driving deeper into the estate.

"My parents are not going to like this!" Duncan threated.

"They won't find out," Chef laughed. "This is a huge estate. Most people don't even know quarter of the others living here so don't expect them to come looking for you."

Duncan looked out the window again to see the houses become bigger and more spread out as they continued deeper into the estate. They pulled up in front of a gate where a man was standing.

"Thanks for minding my taxi, Chef," said the man, as Chef got out of the car.

"No problem," Chef smiled, as he removed Duncan and his duffle bag from the taxi. The man climbed into his taxi and drove off into the horizon. Duncan was weirded out by this but he forgot all about it when Chef grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder and opened the gate. Chef carried Duncan into his mansion and dropped the delinquent on to the couch.

"Welcome to your new home, boy," Chef smirked, sitting on the couch and puling Duncan onto his lap.

"Chef, I'm not comfortable…"

"Nonsense," Chef dismissed, "you'll love it here." Then he put his hands down Duncan's pants and started feeling around Duncan's penis. Duncan cringed.

"Uh Chef, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this." Chef ignored the delinquent and dug his hands into Duncan's boxers.

Next, Chef gave Duncan a hand-job. This made Duncan uncomfortable. But at the same time, this was giving the delinquent an erection. He couldn't help but moan out Chef's name. Chef continued to pull at his dick until Duncan came a few minutes later. Duncan leaned against Chef's chest while he had his orgasm. Chef took his hands out of Duncan's pants and licked the cum off. Chef smirked victoriously when Duncan fell asleep. He carried the delinquent up to the master bedroom where a pair of handcuffs was lying in wait.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**This is only the beginning for Duncan and Chef. From the next chapter onwards, things will be a lot more sordid around here. This is my first multi-chapter lemons. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a very short chapter. Very short. Like, only 800 words – more or less. But it's better than nothing. So enjoy!**

* * *

Duncan came to; expecting to wake up in his cell. That's when he remembered he was released very recently. Duncan sat up on the bed and surveyed his surroundings.

"Wait a minute…" Duncan mumbled. "This isn't my room." He quickly got up and tried to leave the bed; only to be held down by a pair of handcuffs connecting his right arm to the bedpost. "What the?!" Duncan gasped. He tugged at the handcuffs in an attempt to break them so he can be freed and get the hell out of wherever he was. He didn't have the time.

Chef came into the room.

Naked.

"CHEF!" Duncan roared. "What is going on?!"

"You and me are what's going on," Chef smirked, standing at the doorway with his hand on the frame.

"You think this is funny?!" Duncan scolded. "Let me out!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Delinquent," Chef laughed. "You are mine now!" He slammed the door behind him as he walked over to the delinquent. Duncan grabbed the bedside lamp and held it in front of him.

"Stay back! I am warning you!" Duncan threatened. Chef laughed rudely at this.

"You're so adorable when you're defensive. It's turning me on." Chef patted his erected schlong.

"I don't want this!" Duncan snapped. "I want to go home!"

"You are home, Duncan," Chef rolled his eyes. "I kidnapped you. Remember?"

"A place where I'm going to be molested day and night isn't a home for me!" Duncan narrowed his eyes.

"Well a place where I get to molest you whenever I want is a home for **me**!" Chef glared, grabbing Duncan and shoving him onto the bed. "After all, I know you want this!"

"I don't!" Duncan snarled, blushing. Chef raised an eyebrow.

"Keep telling yourself that, but I can see the red on your cheeks. Oh, and because you are naked it's not hard to see that you're on a boner," Chef smirked. Duncan looked down to see that he was right. But he wasn't going to admit it however.

"But it's wrong!" Duncan protested. "We despise each other! Remember TDI and TDA?!"

"I was actually turned on by your rebellious attitude," Chef smirked. "Now your resistance is also turning me on. At the same time, however, it's annoying me as well, but that's beside the point." Chef climbed onto Duncan. "Right now all I want is to fuck you. And that's what's going to happen. But first, let's start with some froth, shall we?"

But before anything could happen, the doorbell rang. Chef cursed under his breath. He got up off of Duncan and went over to the window to look out. He muttered several curse words under his breath as he headed downstairs to answer the door, still naked. Duncan sighed in relief. Half of him did not want what Chef was just about to give him. But the other half did, so he immediately began to feel disappointed. Of course, Duncan was never going to admit this opposite Chef.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Chef went up to the front door and answered it. There was the same man from yesterday who let Chef borrow his taxi.

"Sorry to bother you Chef, but I left my kettle here," said the man.

"You weren't even in my house," Chef explained to him. "You just waited out my gate the whole time I was gone getting the delinquent.

"No, see, I left it by the gate," the man pointed out. "I just wanted to retrieve it."

"You could've just taken it without asking for my permission," Chef rolled his eyes.

"Oh," said the man. "Oh well."

"Why would you bring your kettle with you?" Chef groaned.

"It's my fuck-buddy, Chef," the man replied. "See yeah." He left. Chef rolled his eyes at this. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of his bed moving coming from upstairs. Chef ran up to the master bedroom to catch Duncan trying to escape.

"Nice try," Chef smirked.

"You can't do this!" Duncan snarled. "I don't want it!"

"Well yo dick says otherwise!" Chef glared, pushing Duncan back down onto the bed and climbing back on top of the delinquent. "Now where were we?"

He began to grind.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger. Next chapter will definitely be a smutty chapter. It will put **_**Desires**_** to shame… unless I'll Cover Angel and Collins and Torie Rilistkrytcat add a chapter that is even filthier than the rest of the chapters of their fic. We'll see.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
